The use of radio frequency (RF) identification tags on consumable supply items of printers is known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,455,617; 6,099,178; 6,227,643; and WO 00/43932 are examples. Each of these documents disclose the use of read/write memory fixed onto a consumable item of a printer, and from which data is read and/or written to by a radio frequency circuit.
There is, however, a continuing need for improvements relating to the use of memory tags on consumable items that are used in the production of data bearing identity documents.